


The untraveled road

by smcki10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: Season 2 AU What if Ward has Skye and FitzSimmons in his corner? What if he was given another chance? This fic is all about Grant Ward’s redemption
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The untraveled road

A/N: This is my 1st published Skyeward fic! I still love this ship even though it crashed & burned long along. This is unbetaed I’m sorry for any mistakes I’m in the process of attempting to find a beta so if any one is interested please let me know! Enjoy chapter one! 

“DC please! I’m begging you he’s giving you everything you’ve asked of him. Make him wear my tracking bracelet and he’ll sleep in our bunk just like he was before. He turned on the man that was like his father for me for this team “

“No” Coulson said before turning and walking away. She made her way down the stairs to the basement using her tablet to use footage she recorded and made the barrier fall.

“Skye, I told you to not come down here again.” Grant Ward said has she stepped past the barrier. Sky rolled her eyes and dropped her tablet to the chair that she should be stepping in.

“Coulson knows I’m down here, I just had yet another fight with him.” She said as she stepped into his arms and they sit on the bed. 

“Babe just let it go for a few weeks, then try I again I deserve to be in here.” 

“No, you don’t you turned on Garrett for me for us, everyone sees that but May and Coulson.” She said quietly playing with her engagement ring. 

“Skye you’ve had a lot more time to come to grasp with my betrayal.” He said quietly 

“Only 3 weeks.” She said thinking about when he had blurted out his original intentions of betraying the team but falling in love with her and the team changed that. She hadn’t spoken to him for several days but he had finally convinced her to listen to the whole story and she had realized why he was doing it he had been looking for the same thing she had been looking for a family. She was broke out of her thoughts by Fitzsimmons coming down the stairs with games in their hands. While they had also been shocked at Ward’s admission, they didn’t hold it against him since he hadn’t actually done anything to them. Simmons picked up Skye’s tablet from the chair and sit down and started pulled the boards for scrabble out while Fitz pulled a chair over. They had been playing for a hour and they were broke out of their laughter over Skye cheating by looking at Ward’s rail of letters by Coulson coming down the stairs angry. 

“What are you three doing? I told you to not come down here and here all three of you are!” Coulson said 

“With all due respect Sir, we know what he did was because he thought he was helping out a man who he seen as a father figure not realized the psycho brain washed him. He deserves to be back on the team and back upstairs with all of us. Since he turned on Garrett he’s done nothing buy help us!” Fitz said which surprising Ward since none of them ever talked back to Coulson. 

“3 of you upstairs now.” Coulson said, he watched as FitzSimmons packed up the game while Skye leaned over and kissed Ward before stepping out of the vault and grabbing her tablet and putting the barrier back up sparing another glance at Grant before she followed FitzSimmons back up the stairs. Once they were gone Coulson sit down in the chair and stared at Ward who stared at his hands instead. 

“I understand why they want you back upstairs you were part of this family you still are. I just don’t know if I can trust you yet and its became clear by Skye coming to me every morning begging for your release and finding the 3 of them down here on several occasions that they want you back upstairs May and I discussed it and we decided to let you come back upstairs but there will be rules and don’t make us regret it there will not be a 3rd chance. We'll all get more work done if we aren’t missing members every time we turn around”

“Yes sir.” Grant said has Coulson made the wall fall. 

“You’ll wear this at all times.” Coulson said has he put a bracelet on Ward’s arm like the one Skye had worn but It was black. 

“Until I fully trust you again, we’ll keep asking for intel on anything Hydra and you will be going on missions with us now and you will officially be an agent now. But you’ll be a level 1 for now.” 

“Okay.” Grant said as Coulson handed him a bag of clothes. 

“Come see me in the morning and we’ll discuss more of the conditions.” 

“Yes Sir.” Ward said as Coulson left the room. He quickly changed into the clothes Coulson had brought him once he was done. He grabbed the few items Skye had brought down to him over the months and put them away in the bag before zipping it up. He took a deep breath has he stepped past where the barrier had been. He was surprised that Coulson had gave in, but he was glad for it. He made his way up the stairs not sure where he was headed since he hadn’t been anywhere but the vault on the new base. He was wondering down the hall when he seen Jemma coming his way with a large smile on her face. 

“Coulson just told me that he let you out! He asked me to show you where your and Skye’s bunk in. He figured you wanted to surprise her she should be done with the IT errand he sent her on soon” Jemma said has she led him through the hallways and to a door that he knew had to be Skye’s with all the wreath that had a hula girl on a it. 

“Thank you for helping me find the way.” 

“Your welcome, oh you’ll need this! Skye coded it not long after we came here. She had faith Coulson would let you out one day.” Simmons said handing him a keycard 

“Thank you, Simmons,” He said with a smile has she walked off and he swiped the keycard over the reader. Once the door opened, he stepped inside the room he smiled as he realized she had packed up the stuff from their bunk in the bus and put in the new bunk. He placed his bag by the bed and looked at the photos she had hung up. Most of them was from the bus, his attention was on a photo from when they got engaged when he heard the door open, he turned to see Skye surprised. 

“Grant what are you doing here?” She asked as she placed her laptop on the table and quickly wrapped him in a hug. 

“After Coulson found the 3 of you downstairs again he decided to let me out said that him and May had discussed it and said I was still part of the family even if they didn’t fully trust me yet so I have to wear a new version of the bracelet you wore. I’m a level 1 agent now.” He said kissing the top of her head. 

“I knew he would let you out one day.” Skye said standing on her tip toes and kissed him 

“I know Simmons told me she helped me find the bunk.” Ward said after they broke the kiss. He sit down on the bed and pulled her down on his lap 

“I love you Rookie.” 

“I love you to Robot.” She said kissing him they were broke out of the kiss by the intercom

“Shield team A to Director Coulson’s office.” 

“C’mon that’s us.” Skye said getting up and pulling him up and out of the room.

A/n: I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1! I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Also the next chapters will have flashbacks that will explain more!


End file.
